


College Tour

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Steve and Danny visit Grace at college.





	College Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



Steve and Danny had been planning on visiting Grace at school for months but numerous cases kept them busy and away for a while. Needless to say, she was thrilled upon picking them up at the airport, hugging them both as soon as she saw them. “I’m so glad you’re here! I missed you.”

“We missed you too. How have you been?” Steve asked.

Grace rolled her eyes. “We talk on the phone a few times a week. You know how I am,” she teased.

“Just humor him,” Danny mock whispered. When his daughter’s back was turned, he planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend.

“I love you, Danno,” Steve murmured.

“Love you too.”

Grace squealed. “Sorry! Still not used to this but this but I’m so excited you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses.”

“So are we,” Danny assured her as Steve tried to hide his smirk.

The three of them left the airport and headed to one of Grace’s favorite restaurants. “You enjoying college, Gracie?”

She nodded. “It’s weird being away from home - and my ohana - but I love it here.”

“Good. Can’t believe my little girl’s all grown up.”

“You’re being sappy again,” Steve sing-songed, grabbing Danny’s hand and squeezing it.

“And we all know how much I need you not be,” Grace added, watching in delight as the two of them continued to be affectionate.

“Stop ganging up on me, you two! Monsters,” Danny groused.

“Never.” Steve laughed at the look on his face and decided to kiss it off him.

Grace grinned and almost teased them again but decided to hold off. She’d drop hints later about the two of them needing to make it official and get married. As far as everyone was concerned, they wasted enough time ignoring their feelings.


End file.
